You Won't Like Me When I'm Angry!
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: After the incident at Red Fountain, Bloom and company go to the mall, but Stormy and a familiar headache unleashes Bloom's fury in the worst way possible! Sequel to A Love Betrayed, A Beast Awakened!


**MC: i promised, i delivered! the next chapter in the Bloom- Dragon Within Series!**

 **Stormy: Wait! i'm in this?**

 **MC: yup!**

 **MC The Midget Dragon Presents:**

 **"You Won't Like Me When I'm Angry!"**

 **(i do not own Winx Club)**

2 months have passed since the incident at Red Fountain. **(See "A Love Betrayed, A Beast Awakened)**

Bloom was still upset about the whole thing, even though the Headmaster of Red Fountain forgave her for it.

To cheer her up, Stella and Flora decided to take Bloom to the Mall.

as they left, a malicious pair of eyes was watching them.

"A trip to the Mall huh, think i'll tag along...just to cause some havoc!" she said.

 **At the Mall...**

As Stella went to try on some clothes, Flora and Bloom were at the Flower shop, things were fine until Bloom came across some tulips.

"Sky loved tulips..." Bloom thought, a single tear fell from her face.

Flora sensed this and held her friend tight.

"i know it hurts Bloom, i felt the same way when i lost Helia, but it's not your fault, Sky betrayed you, not the other way around!" Flora said, stroking Bloom's long, crimson hair.

"Thanks Flora..." Bloom said quietly.

Later on, Bloom and Flora returned to join Stella, only to find her fighting with a young woman, her hair was in blonde Dreadlocks with pink highligts.

Bloom remembered this girl well...

"Short Fuse..." Bloom growled.

"Well, if it isn't little miss Man-stealer!" insulted Stella, "come to gloat!"

"Look lady, if you gotta bone to pick, take it up with Sky!" said Short Fuse in her usual Broklyn-Style accent.

"you knew Sky already had a girlfriend, and yet you dated him anyway!" said Stella as Bloom came over.

"Let's go Stella, she's not worth it..." said Bloom.

"your friend's right, besides, she knows when the better woman has won." said Short Fuse as she pointed at herself, "Me..."

"Short Fuse, don't make me angry, you wouldn't like me when i'm angry..." Bloom growled, her eyes turning a bright red.

"Lady, after what i saw, i don't like you **Period!** " she said as she slapped Bloom in the face.

 **2 minutes later...**

Stormy had just finished lunch at the Mall's food court and was flying her way to pick a fight with Bloom, when all of a sudden...

"Holy SHITTTTT!" 

she saw Short Fuse running for her life!

"ok, 1. isn't that Sky's new girlfriend, and 2. what the hell was she running from?" Stormy wondered.

her question was answered when she came face to face with Bloom who had just morphed into her Dragon form.

"so...Icy wasn't kidding when she said you went berzerk and turned into a dragon...sweet!" said Stormy, "finally, a foe worthy of my skills!"

"Stormy, be smart, you don't wanna fight Bloom when she's like this!" warned Flora.

"on the contrary, i **really** do, i get to fight Bloom as she was ment to be, a mindless killing machine!" Stormy snarked.

"Stormy...out...of...way.." snarled Bloom.

"Make me..." she boasted.

and so the two clashed!

 **WARNING! the next scene gets a little graphic, if you are squemish in any way, please stop reading!**

Stormy sent a barrage of lightning bolts Bloom's way, but the Dragon was clever and blocked them with her wings.

Bloom then raised her front claws to slash her, but Stormy was quicker and with a sword made of lightning, slashed at Bloom's underbelly, a thick green ooze poured from the wound.

"Eeeegh! is that your blood?" Stormy thought.

she then procceded to slice Bloom's head off as she flew to her face, but was swatted downward by Bloom's left claw.

Stormy tried biting her claw, but Bloom's scales were as tough as armor.

pinned down, and missing a tooth, Stormy looked at the beast that was once her mortal enemy.

"Well, ya gonna kill me, or is there still a wuss underneath all those badass scales and spikes!" Stormy chuckled.

then...Stella and Flora saw somthing messed up.

Bloom chomped Stormy's head off!

she then procceded to incenorate the rest as she was chewing on Stormy's skull!

 **Graphic Scene End...**

the beast turned to Flora and Stella, but before she could, her eyes turned blue again, a sign that Bloom's human reason had returned.

withing moments, Bloom returned to normal, she was again, half naked save for her sports bra and jeans...

Back at Alfea, Flora explained what had happened, Bloom was completely disgusted!

"I ate Stormy's head!?" she panicked.

"Bones and all, but in all honesty, she got what she deserved!" said Stella.

"Dear god, i'm a MONSTER!" she said as she burst into tears.

"No worries Bloom, we'll help you control it!" said Techna.

That very night, when the other girls were asleep, Flora and Bloom had all their bags packed.

"You don't have to go with me..." said Bloom.

"I **Want** to go with you, besides, you can't face this alone.

"Thanks..." Bloom said as she tightly hugged Flora.

she took a note out her pocket and placed it on Kiko's sleeping body.

Both girls then transformed and flew into the night.

on Kiko's body, the note said:

 _Dear girls,_

 _i can't stay here, if i do, i'll just end up taking more lives, i almost killed Sky, i almost killed his new girlfriend, and i mutilated Stormy, she was a massive bitch, but she didn't deserve to die._

 _i'm going to find a way to control this thing, and Flora decided to come with me so i wouldn be alone._

 _i left some food for Kiko, so he wouldn't starve._

 _please do not try to find us, it would just make things worse._

 _i will come back someday when i learn to control...this...animal...heh, i can't even call this thing a monster anymore, it's a part of me._

 _Love always,_

 _Bloom and Flora_

THE END...?

 **MC: and so, Bloom's F#$#ed up journey begins!**

 **if you got any idea's please feel free to coment or PM me!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
